


[podfic] It's almost Halloween

by harriet_vane, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, Creepy Fog, Gen, Group Hugs, Mysterious Noises, Panic 2.0, Podfic, Spencer With A Baseball Bat, Voodoo, Zack With An Axe, Zombies, too cute for words, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I hear you like stories where people fight evil and possibly where Ryan and Spencer hug. ♥"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It's almost Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's almost Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020597) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** zombies, offscreen gore, Zack with an axe

 **Length:**  00:29:24  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_it's%20almost%20halloween_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
